legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
E102 Gamma
Origin Formerly a servant of Dr. Ivo Robotnik, who goes by another alias as Dr. Eggman, E-102 Gamma was built as part of his experiment test whether or not E-101 Beta and E-102 Gamma should stay on board his vessel the Egg Carrier. When Gamma finished his task for target practice to help calibrate his functions, he was pitted against his first born elite badnik brother, E-101 Beta. The two fought each other with Gamma being the winner and Dr. Robotnik granting him permission to stay on board his ship, Beta was gonna be dragged away to the scrapheap, only protest in getting one last chance to serve him and received a reply by Robotnik saying Okay, Okay, I guess we could use some spare parts then Beta and Doctor Robotnik had left to give E-101 Beta some special modifications. E-102 Gamma was summoned to a meeting with his brothers E-105 Zeta, E-104 Epsilon, and his closest friend E-103 Delta and were given Orders by Dr. Robotnik to retrieve a Froggy that had a mutated tail sticking out of his body, noting that into his records E-102 Gamma and the other robots had flew off to carry out their masters task with Gamma succeeding, until a bright red light had overtaken him to the past, later revealed to be Tikal for him to watch and observe the time of peace of a group Blue Chaos enjoying themselves without any violent attacks made on the master emerald shrine they call paradise. The purpose of this was for Tikal to teach E-102 Gamma the meaning of peace for him to counterbalance through his programming and see through right and wrong. After being freed from the hallucination, E-102 Gamma had went back inside the Egg Carrier for Dr. Eggman to examine the results of capturing the froggies. E-102 Gamma had succeeded in capturing the Froggy in his description and allow E-102 Gamma to stay on board the Egg-Carrier once more, but at the cost of his other brothers, especially E-103 Delta sad that he had to go and be separated from his friend Gamma as he looked at him one last time before being teleported along with Epsilon and Zeta. E-102 Gamma after seeing the silent sad goodbyes from his fellow comrades had turned attention to Dr. Eggman who had given him an assignment to retrieve Amy Rose and that Flicky bird for interrogation. During his search to find the correct door to the prison room, Gamma had found his brother E-101 Beta being currently upgraded into the more powerful E-101 Beta MK II, horrified Gamma had left the room as to why this is happening to him and for what reason. After finding the right room, E-102 Gamma had asked Amy Rose to hand it over insistently a couple of times and stopped to ask why that Flicky bird, which is labeled useless by him worth saving? Conflicted by the concept freewill and emotion from Tikal, Amy, and the Flicky bird, E-102 Gamma decided to press the switch to open the cage for Amy and Flicky freeing them from their jail cell and told them of the Egg Carriers next schedule of arrival to the Mystic Ruins for them to take the opportunity to escape. E-102 Gamma was called upon by Dr. Robotnik to receive the jet booster upgrade and head to the deck of the Egg Carrier to face off against Sonic The Hedgehog. The two characters fought to a stalemate then Amy came out and told the two of them to stop fighting each other before one of them gets killed in battle. When the fought between them ceased, Amy told him to leave Eggman as things will get worse for him, if he continues serving him. Observing the love and compassion Amy, Tikal, and Flicky displayed, the terrible fates that were given to his robot brothers especially E-103 Delta departure and E-101 Betas upgrade and finally the image of his master Dr. Ivo Robotnik that E-102 Gamma deleted from his master registry considering him an enemy and the E-100 series his friends, setting out the journey to free them from their programming by putting them out of their misery to free them and the animals imprisoned in them from slavery. Having destroyed E-105 Zeta, Gamma went outside walking on the Egg Carriers deck to ponder his thoughts on the remaining units to destroy Beta and himself. E-101 Beta MK II made no effort to hide as he revealed himself to E-102 Gamma, he silently told him that he's out for revenge on Gamma for having Dr. Eggman take his position in his place. The Two machines dueled fiercely destroying everything in their path, even with the new upgrades, E-102 Gamma won against E-101 Beta MK II and went to check on him to see if he is dead. E- 101 Beta MKII pulled a fast one and shot his two laser cannons at E-102 Gamma severely injuring him as Beta succumbs to his injuries and blows up releasing the Flicky. On the near edge of death as E-102 Gamma had saw the Father flicky freed from E-101 Beta MKII's body, and seeing him fly with the Flicky that accompanied Amy, decided to let himself die and released the mother flicky within him as the three birds unite to fly away as a happy family together, now free from the oppression of Robotnik's slavery. The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Francis had found E-102 Gamma as an escaped prisoner, when the male robot had explained to him of his revival had been the cause by Discord to be used as a weapon against his enemies and competition after hacking his main computer finding out information about him and his group the Dysoptia League. Gamma even notes that Discord is worse than Dr. Ivo Robotnik because of his chaotic and sadistic nature in thinking the entire Multi-Universe is his playground and that everyone should need to suffer for his enjoyment, E-102 Gamma also told Francis his origin before he died with his vengeful brother E-101 Beta. After solving their differences in one another to tell if they are friend or foe and telling their back story of the universe they originated from, Jack Torrance attacked them with an axe while shouting his "Here's Johnny!" phrase. Francise called Jack Torrance a sick man because he hunts down to murder his own family, Jack responded by axing E-102 Gamma and it clanked off of his titanium military graded reinforced armor, Francis responded by filling Jacks stomach with lead by using his machine gun and E-102 gamma uses his cannon to shoot plasma lasers at Jacks legs crippling them and yelling at Andross to teleport him away from the battlefield back to Phobos base. When that was over with, E-102 Gamma and Francis decided to be partners giving themselves a new mission to board a dimensional train to the FDR American Badass Universe. E-102 Gamma and Left 4 Dead Francis arrive in the FFD American Badass Universe, only to find it already laid waste by Broodwings Krybots, so after fighting through squadrons of them, the pair found the Franklin Roosevelt of this universe who complains over of how these killer robots ordered by Mechuckles are destroying his city. To make sure he gets his revenge, Gamma and Francis offered him to join their little group to destroy Mechuckles and his Robotic Empire. Before they left, they stumble upon 5 teenagers, a little girl witch, and Mama Luigi with Baby Yoshi. Francis, Gamma, Franklin Roosevelt and their new allies shown Haruhi Suzumiya, Angry Joe, Mama Luigi had their search ended at snow island. Thanatos daughter Erinys attempted a far off distance ambush and got spotted thanks to E102 Gamma’s enhanced robotic sensors. Erinys confident in herself that The Phobos League will win, ensures her that Gamma and Francis' group will not survive the encounter with her. Because of Prince Phobo’s disregard for a lot of his men, E102 Gamma’s calculations ensure her that she’ll lose. Francis suggests Gamma fights first, Angry Joe comes second, then he will go last to finish her off. The Combined teams was too much for Erinys power to match up against and she was killed off in battle from a storm of bullets for her arrogance. After celebrating their victory E102 Gamma and his friends participated in the final battle against The Phobos League, The Sith Stalker, and The Robotic Empire killing Sith Troopers, Nightmare Enterprises Monsters, and Krybots along the way. The Last Fight Between Robotic Siblings E102 Gamma and his group arrive to The Robotic Empires army factory, but his brothers e103 delta, e104 delta, and e105 zeta as a surprise joining up with him. E103 Delta was needed by Gamma to live as he is the most remorseful of Gammas brothers, if not the only one besides him. Beta gets critically wounded in the fight and flees with Gamma in pursuit telling his friends he will fight Beta alone. Beta gets rebuilt to fight one more time as E-101 Beta MK II with new weapons added by Mechuckles into his own design from Robotniks. E104 Delta and E105 Zeta die, but E103 Delta lives and is in need of dire repairs then E103 Delta joins the good guys after that.E101 Beta MKII get's one last chance to defeat Gamma and his friends for one last duel. When E101 Beta MKII gets defeated, Beta asks in his dying robotic voice: “E102 Gamma, what makes you so special that even my more advanced upgrades couldn't overcome your inferior modeled form and weaponry? E-102 Gamma in response says: “Because in my past adventures, I had learned new programs into my mind, when I made friends with others during my journey. It is for that reason, I can understand right and wrong. You could not as you were wrong with envy in your CPU that you ignorantly believed you were the better robot than me and my brothers and for that reason these lessons have made me grow stronger and even wiser than you.” E101 Beta MKII shocked said, "Who knew emotions could grant you such strength and resolve, I only believed in reality by my master Dr. Eggman that only the strongest could have prevailed over being the best machine in his army, but now I see that as a fatal flaw in my design and I am sorry my dear younger brother, you are the best of us all not because of skill, no, you've proven that you truly have a soul than the rest of us and for that I'm glad to call you my brother and hope others rally to your cause. Defeat Mechuckles and the rest of his followers my brother, stop the domination of machines over mankind and thank you again for purging me of my dark programming." "Mechuckles master registration deleted." E101 Beta MKII shuts down from his fatal injuries, glancing at E102 Gamma with his one green eye and Gamma putted him out of his misery shooting him, off-lining his evil brother to make sure he doesn’t get rebuilt again to be used for evil purposes by the machine tyrant. "Rest in peace my brother and hope your journey to the digital afterlife is a pleasant one. If there is someday you get rebuilt, let's hope it's for the right reasons." The Wrath of God of War Meister of War Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Reformed Villains Category:Characters that hail from the Sonic Universe Category:Robots Category:Non Humans Category:Roleplaying Category:Sibling Category:Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Flyers Category:Former Members of The Dystopia League Category:Gun Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Partner Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Bombers Category:Explosives Wielder Category:The Bodyguard Unit Members Category:The Crashing Tide Members Category:Second in Command Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Wrath of God of War Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Meister of War Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Over-Wild Beast Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story